fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lisanna Strauss
|english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Lisanna Strauss (リサーナ・ストラウス Risāna Sutorausu)Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 30, Q&A is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, the younger sister of Elfman and Mirajane, and a childhood friend of Natsu Dragneel. Appearance Lisanna shown as a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes. As a child, Lisanna wore a simple, pink dress paired with dark red shoes.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 20 Before being sent to Edolas, her hair was a bit longer, and she wore a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from it. She wore tall, black socks along with brown shoes.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 20 In Edolas, Lisanna wore a tank top with crossed straps with a longer skirt. A sash with the Fairy Tail mark was tied around her waist and she wore sandals. Her hair was also worn shorter than it was in Earth Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Page 5 After Lisanna arrives back in Earth Land, she wears a light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and sneakers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 3In Tenrou Island, Lisanna wear light green shirt and blue pantie-shorts with a pair of purple slippers.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 205, Page 2After the 3 month skip, Lisanna is seen wearing pink spaghetti shirt with a ribbon in the middle and long jeans with flower patterns on it.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 266, Page 4 Her member stamp was originally red and was located on her left arm just below the shoulder, however, when she was being sucked into the Anima, her member stamp disappeared. In Edolas she changed her stamp to white and is now located on her left thigh. Personality When Lisanna was younger, she seemed to be very kind like Elfman was as a child. She wanted to help Natsu Dragneel raise an unknown egg to see what comes out of it, being a little more knowledgeable than Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55.5, Pages 7-9 After seeing a softer side of the usually flamboyant Natsu, she stated that he was a lot like her sister and joked that perhaps later she should become his bride/wife which predictably freaked him out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55.5, Pages 13-14 Whilst raising the egg with him, he learned it was "impossible" to win in an argument with her. Lisanna apparently likes animals (especially cats) but she hates studying.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 1 Because of her personality, she can easily adjust and be accepted by anyone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Page 14 History Sometime in her younger years, Lisanna's parents diedFairy Tail Manga: Volume 26, Q&A and so she, along with her two siblings, joined the Fairy Tail Guild. She was around 11 years old at the time.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Page 1 In the year X782, she almost lost her life while trying to revert Elfman after his full-body Take Over went out of control. When Elfman tried to Take Over the Beast, he lost control of himself in the new state, and Lisanna, confronted him, trying to calm him down. Elfman's Beast Soul form however, hit her and made her fly several meters away, but then, Elfman reverted back to himself. Lisanna is shown in her dying moments holding her sister's hand, but she actually didn't die. Mirajane was tending her wound when Anima opened and took her into Edolas. When she regained conscious, she found herself to a different Fairy Tail Guild. Everyone at the guild believed that she was the Lisanna they knew, and welcomed her back with a smile. From their reaction, she deduced that their Lisanna had passed away. She just couldn't say anything, and pretended to be their Lisanna.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 6-9 Synopsis Edolas arc When Lisanna saw Lucy Ashley bullying who she thought was Natsu Dragion and Elfman being scolded by Jet and Droy, she told them to stop. She was then surprised by Natsu's behavior towards her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 4-6 When Natsu begin to explain that he came from Earth Land to save their companions, she was hiding behind the bar, and eventually ran outside. Realizing that he's the Natsu that she knows and loves, Lisanna began to cry, but not wanting to hurt the Edolas's Mirajane and Elfman feelings, she made the difficult decision and decided to stay in Edolas herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 9-12 During the battle against the Royal Army, she ran out along with all the guild members and fought with a staff.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Page 18 She cheered up Natsu Dragion during the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Page 3 However, when the Anima began to take the living beings with Magic inside away, she began to glow. Lisanna tried to explain, but Mirajane and Elfman of Edolas revealed that they already knew. Elfman said that they already noticed, but just couldn't say it, and apologized. Mirajane then said that she's like their Lisanna, someone who's really kind, and thus she can't let her real siblings cry anymore. As Lisanna tearfully screamed out their names, Mirajane asked her to give them their regards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 13-14 Back on Earth Land, Pantherlily found and caught Lisanna for being a suspicious character. When everyone saw her, the whole group, especially Natsu, was surprised by her appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 19-20 She asks Pantherlily if he is an Exceed, to which he replies by stating his name, and Gajeel angrily asks her if she is picking a fight with his cat. She then noticed Natsu, and immediately ran up to him, her hug ramming him down to the ground, in blushes and tears similar as to what he tried to do when he saw her. She then hugs Happy, and was glad to see Gray and Erza as well. She notices Lucy and Wendy too, and deduces they must be the real Earth Land versions of their counterparts back in Edolas. Gray then asked if she's Lisanna of Earth Land, to which she replied yes. Everyone was further shocked, and Happy and Natsu happily tried to hug her, but Erza stopped them stated that Lisanna died two years ago. Lisanna then explained the truth to everyone about how Anima absorbed her when Mirajane tried to heal her. Natsu asked why didn't she tell the truth when they first met, to which Lisanna said that she couldn't bear the weight of hurting her adopted siblings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 2-10 At Chaldea Cathedral, Mirajane and Elfman were standing beside Lisanna's grave, two years since Lisanna's apparent death. Suddenly, they were surprised to hear the voice of a girl they knew. Turning around, their eyes widen, and all of them cried as they hugged each other for the first time in two years.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 15-19 Tenrou Island arc Lisanna returns back to the guild and mentions numerous changes such as the guild Mirajane's personality.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 3-4 When everyone was discussing Edolas, she mention how Natsu's counterpart was more sensitive, cried a lot from being picked on, and was really cute. This made everyone laugh to the point that they would have liked to see a Natsu who was the exact opposite of theirs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 5 After one of the normal, all guild parties/fights, she is seen asleep with her siblings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 14 A few days later Lisanna and Wendy watch on as the guild members take up numerous jobs. During the time she and Wendy learn that Carla now has better control of her visions and even asked Carla if she can see who will marry her in the future. Though Carla mentions that she can't see too far in the future yet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 9-11 A day later, she watch the ceremony of the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial and is seen calling good luck to Elfman when he's chosen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 13-17 Moments after she is seen with team Natsu and others, commenting on how Natsu wants to become S-Class to find Igneel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 6-8 She then decides to become Juvia's partner, due to the good relationship she has with Edolas Juvia, this made Elfman angry because he thought she will be his as she told him that Evergreen has been watching him for a while, and proposed that they should team up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 11-12 As the participants head towards the island, Lisanna is among the group barely standing the heat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 3 Shortly after the master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial. When the first trial started she and Juvia hit a delay because Freed used a rune on the boat, which prevents everyone from leaving for five minutes. As soon as the rune was released, she transformed into a fish and swam with Juvia to the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 5-15 Lisanna and Juvia chose route D as they got to the island and encountered Erza as their opponent. However, despite a tedious fight, Erza overcame both of them, eliminating her and Juvia from the trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 14-15 Lisanna and Juvia then met up with Mira and Erza, at a tent and hear of Mira's defeat to Elfman and Evergreen when they said they were getting married. While Mira thinks there is nothing going on between them, Lisanna still thinks that they go well together. When everyone remembering Freed and Bickslow heading back to the guild, they wonder about Mest and Wendy. Lisanna then says that she has never met Mest in Edolas, so she doesn't know anything about him and asked if he joined in the last two years. However everyone doesn't seem to notice or remember anything about him joining.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 9-11 She and Mirajane later presumably see the the warning signal that was launched by Erza warning of enemies. Grimoire Heart members then arrive, and Lisanna and Mirajane dispatch all of them in their immediate vicinity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 3 Azuma then confronts the pair, and though Mirajane tells her to get back, Lisanna says she will fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 18 Azuma begins using his Great Tree Arc Magic to attack Mirajane and Lisanna.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Page 5 Lisanna is amazed at Azuma's incredible Magical power, but says that she isn't going to hold back and uses Animal Soul: Wings and tries to attack Azuma with the claws. Azuma grabs it effortlessly and Lisanna transforms into a giant penguin to try to smash Azuma, but he evades it. Mirajane is surprised that her sister can chain Take Overs instantly and asks herself since when has she been able to do such a high level technique. Lisanna transforms by using Animal Soul: Rabbit and Azuma uses Brevi. From the smoke, Lisanna as a giant bird takes flight, and in the sky, she transforms into a tigress. She falls to the ground and tries attacking Azuma with continuous scratches, which he evades and then attacks her with an explosion.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 105 Immediately, the pair gets wounded by an explosion. Lisanna then tells her sister to change to her Satan Form. Azuma, recognizing Mirajane as the Demon Mirajane from this, requests a formal battle with her. Lisanna prepares to stay and fight but Mirajane tells her to get back. Because Mirajane didn't properly respond to Azuma, Azuma traps Lisanna in a set of roots and places a 180 second timed bomb on the roots, saying that the only way for Lisanna to get out is if he is defeated. Mirajane then changes to her Demon Form and begins battling Azuma. However, she constantly checks back on the timer despite Lisanna telling her not to, thereby losing focus in the battle. After the timer hits 19, the heavily wounded Mirajane stops engaging Azuma and runs back to Lisanna, hugging her and telling her she won't let her die. The explosion then occurs, and after that, Lisanna finds Mirajane on top of her, unresponsive. She starts crying out her name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 220, Pages 6-22 She is then seen with Levy and they tend to Mirajane and Gajeel. As Elfman comes with Evergreen, Lisanna says that its all her fault and Levy tells her that they must combine their strength to defeat the enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 14-16 Lisanna is seen when Pantherlily arrives telling Levy and her that Natsu and the others are on their way. Soon after, Rustyrose shows up and challenges her along with Pantherlily and Lisanna to battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 13-16 She is later seen when she notices Bluenote's Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Page 20 When Freed and Bickslow arrive she is both shocked and happy to see them and marvels at the true power of the Thunder God Tribe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 234, Pages 10-16 Lisanna along with Pantherlily and Levy warn Freed and Bickslow to be careful when Rustyrose attacks them with his spell, Ghost of the Britear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 4 She is later seen when she collapses when Azuma uproots the tree on Tenrou Island, that protects and gives power to Fairy Tail members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Page 14 After Erza defeats Azuma, the battle between Freed, Bickslow and Rustyrose resumes. Cornered, Rustyrose uses the same attack he used to defeat Evergreen and Elfman, the Tower of Dingir, and Lisanna, Levy and Pantherlily get caught in the attack too. However, Elfman frees them after he is possessed by Bickslow, and he unexpectedly hits Rustyrose from behind. Lisanna uses her Magic to transform her arms into wings and teams up with Freed, giving him with her legs a boost and the strength to quickly fly towards Rustyrose and give him the finishing blow, putting an end to the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 238, Page 7-17. After the battle with Rustyrose, Natsu and the others arrive at the guild's camp when Lucy is shock to see many Fairy Tail members were injured. When Wendy decided to use her healing magic,Lisanna stop her and say she must not trouble herself. Natsu and Lucy is shock and relief to see Lisanna safe and he asked Lisanna what had happened. Lisanna told him that the camp was attack by Rustyrose and luckily Freid and Bickslow fought for them. Lisanna also said that they all out of magic power and she is sad because Mirajane and the others are injured. When Lisanna is about to cry, Happy commented that the cheerful character like her must always smile when Lisanna agrees. Natsu is so pissed and he cannot forgive Grimore Heart.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 115.In order to end the war between Fairy Tail and Grimoire Heart, Natsu decides to go and fight Hades, asking Lucy and Happy to accompany him. Although reluctant at first, Lucy agrees to his idea and the three are joined by Wendy, Carla and Pantherlily. Before leaving, Lisanna stops Lucy and tells her to stay close to Natsu, saying that he is stronger when he is surrounded by the ones that he trusts.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 117 In their guild's camp, Freed and Levy are setting up their defensive runes while Lisanna is treating Elfman's wounds. Bickslow then arrives and tells the group that he sent Rustyrose floating down the river, thinking that he may have an Organic Link Magic that may lead the enemy towards their location. Suddenly, Bickslow is attacked from behind by a Kan spell.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 118 The attacker reveals himself to be Yomazu from Grimoire Heart, accompanied by Kawazu who then attacks the group with Heavy Egg Rain. Levy manages to block the attack with Solid Script: Guard. Yomazu then uses his knowledge about runes to dispel the ones surrounding the camp just as Kain Hikaru arrives and attacks Elfman with Shining Dodoskoi. He then begins to battle Lisanna. Lisanna uses Animal Soul: Tigress and begins to scratch Kain repeatedly. However, this was ineffectual, and Kain is able to push her away, shocking Lisanna with his endurance, revealing that he has a reserve Mr. Cursey, which he dubs "Mr. Cursey #2". Kain then pulls out a strand of white hair and puts it on Mr. Cursey. He then turns its properties into that of iron and reveals that the strand of hair belongs to Elfman as he uses him to attack with Metallic Rocket Mr. #2. Lisanna tries to dodge her brother but is hit and falls to the ground. As Kain grabs a weakened Lisanna by the leg, he is suddenly attacked by fire from behind. Lisanna discovers Cana to be the attacker who begins to insult Kain. Kain charges at her and Cana uses Summoned Lightning to stop him in his tracks. However, Kain managed to make himself lightning resistant, nullifying the attack. Cana then attacks with flaming cards but Kain jumps out of the line of fire by changing his properties into cotton. However, Cana is able to hit him with The Prayer's Fountain. Kain's cotton body begins to soak the water, causing him to fall to the ground. Cana then follows the attack with Ice Lance but Kain blocks her attack by changing his properties again. Watching the fight, Lisanna is at awe with Cana, realizing her power as one of the guild's S-Class candidate. Kain is then attacked by Solid Script: Iron from Levy who believes that she, Lisanna and Cana will be able to defeat the Dark Mage if they combine forces. Kain then begins to charge at them but Levy causes him to fall into a pitfall by using Solid Script: Hole. Cana then attacks him with her cards and Lisanna sits on top of him while using Animal Soul: Penguin. However, the Fairy Tail Mages discover that Elfman was the one Lisanna attacked. The group then sees Kain charging towards them, his properties turned into mist, as he explains that he can change positions with Elfman whose hair is still on Mr. Cursey. However, as Kain approaches the group, he triggered a rune trap and is trapped. Levy explains that she and Freed anticipated that this will happen and had set up traps that will make the victim unable to use Magic. She then uses Solid Script: Storm as Cana throws the Death and Fire cards. Lisanna, having gained wings with Animal Soul: Wings, catches the two attacks and combines them together, attacking Kain with Triple Unison Explosion. The attacks explodes upon impact and Kain is sent flying. While Freed and Bickslow are battling the Dark Mages, Levy, Lisanna and Cana are trying to free Elfman who was half-buried in the ground. Once Elfman was freed, the three girls debate on whether to join in the fight, noting that they're out of Magic. Elfman then wakes up and goes to eat Kawazu's Egg Wall and subsequently joins the fight.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 119 After Grimoire Heart is defeated, Lisanna, with the rest of Fairy Tail, scares off Grimoire Heart members who were about to attack Happy and Carla. After they flee the guild celebrates their victory and return to camp.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 4-6 At camp, she plays with Natsu's hair who has passed out from the side effect of eating lightning.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 120 Later on, Lisanna is being playfully teased by Laxus, stretching her cheeks, wondering if she was really Lisanna.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Pages 4 Everthing is interrupted when the "Black Dragon of the Apocalypse", Acnologia lands on the island and starts its rampage. Lisanna flees with the guild after Makarov defends the dragon from the guild by himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 252, Pages 5-18 Lisanna shortly returns with the guild to help Makarov though. Eventually the dragon flies into the air, tired of the battle, and prepares a final attack to destroy the island. All the Fairy Tail members on the island hold hands, in an attempt to negate the attack by using defensive Magic. It fails as Acnologia fires its Dragon Breath, completely destroying Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 8-15 X791 arc Lisanna along with the rest of the others then return to the Fairy Tail Guild after being found by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. She watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. She, along with the other returning members, is welcomed back by Romeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 10-19 When the guild celebrates the return of their missing members, Lisanna asks Alzack and Bisca if they have any children. They reveal that they have one daughter named Asuka.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 7 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Later, after the guild decides to join the Grand Magic Games, Lisanna together with her team mates, Mirajane, Elfman, and Cana, hike out to the mountains to train themselves and enhance their power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Page 8 After training, Lisanna and Elfman arrive at Crocus, where the Grand Magic Games begin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 4-6 She, upon Erza's request, along with Happy, goes out to find the missing Wendy Marvell and Carla.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 11 As they search, they find Wendy's purse on the ground, but Wendy herself is nowhere to be seen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Page 19 Lisanna and Happy find Wendy and Carla besides a bush and take her to a hospital where she is taken care of.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 4. Lisanna then goes with the other Fairy Tail members to watch and cheer for the Fairy Tail team representing them in the competition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 11Later, Lisanna and the other Fairy Tail members are surprised to see Mavis at the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 12When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters Fairy Tail cheers again, though Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, but accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 During the first Event of the Games, Hidden, that Gray took part. Near to the end of the event, Rufus uses Memory-Make to hit the opponents, what makes Lisanna amazed. The event then ends, with Fairy Tail's teams in the bottom of the ranking.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, page 21 During Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, she, alongside her guildmates cheer for Lucy, unaware that Flare has Asuka as hostage to make Lucy lose. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 17 Everyone is surprised when Natsu unveils Flare's attempt, but even with the exposure of it, Lucy still loses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 9 After Lucy's loss, Lisanna and the other Fairy Tail member watch Jellal fight with Jura. When Jellal lost to Jura, Lisanna and the other Fairy Tail members shock with it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 18 Later, Lisanna, along with the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild head to a local bar to celebrate Fairy Tail's terrible loss.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 2 During the second day's second match, when Elfman is called to battle Bacchus, Lisanna is shocked and tells Macao and Wakaba, who openly expressed their disappointment, not to be mean. When Bacchus makes a perverted comment about her and Mirajane to Elfman, she is visibly disgusted.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Pages 16-18 As the battle commences, she was visibly worried about Elfman, as he continued to take lots of damage, but was encouraged by Evergreen. During Elfman's last ditch strategy against his opponents attack, she was close to tears, and she was extremely relieved when her brother won.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278,pages 7-25 She was later seen alongside her brother in the clinic, and walked with the rest of Team Fairy Tail A and Carla back to the arena, where she realized her older sister was now fighting. She was embarassed at Jenny Realight's wager and celebrated with the rest of Fairy Tail when her elder sister won.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, pages 1-24 Magic and Abilities Lisanna Seal.jpg|Lisanna's Magic Seal Lisanna Bird.jpg|Animal Soul: Bird Lisanna_Wings_only.jpg|Wings Lisanna_-_Half_bird.jpg|Animal Soul: Half Bird Lisanna Rabbit.jpg|Animal Soul: Rabbit Animal soul fish.jpg|Animal Soul: Fish Take Over Tigress.jpg|Animal Soul: Tigress Take Over Pinguin.jpg|Animal Soul: Penguin Take Over: Animal Soul (Animaru Soru): Like Elfman and Mirajane, Lisanna uses Take Over Magic. Hers is based on transforming into animals and hybrid-animal forms. She can use her Take Over transformations in a variety of ways, and was seen augmenting her physical capabilities and parameters during combat through their use. Lisanna is able to chain five Take Overs instantly when she fights with Azuma. According to Mirajane, this is a high level technique.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 105 - Anime Only *'Animal Soul: Bird': Lisanna resembles a bird with green and pinkish feathers. She used this form to raise and warm an egg that Natsu found in a forest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55.5, Page 9 (Unnamed) **'Animal Soul: Wings': Lisanna can change only her arms into wings and fly whilst retaining the rest of her human features.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Page 5 (Unnamed) **'Animal Soul: Half Bird': Lisanna can change only her arms and lower body into wings and fly whilst retaining the rest of her human features.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 99 (Unnamed) *'Animal Soul: Rabbit': Lisanna transformed herself into a giant purple rabbit in order to build the hideout that was meant to hatch Natsu's egg. Was later used in Juvia and her's battle against Erza.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 99 - Anime Only *'Animal Soul: Fish': Lisanna takes on the form of a small fish that gives her the ability to swim and breathe underwater.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 15 (Unnamed) *'Animal Soul: Tigress': Lisanna partially takes on the form of a tigress. In this state, she is mostly humanoid, with longer hair and some amount of striped skin concentrated around her forearms, as well as feline-like pads on the surface of her palms and sharp claws at her finger tips. She also sports tigress' ears, whiskers, a small feline nose, and a long tail, but otherwise retains her human features. In this state, her attire changes as well: Lisanna appears to be garbed in a tiger-skin, 2-piece bikini. While in this form, she uses fierce scratches from her claws to overwhelm meager opponents into submission. *'Animal Soul: Penguin': Lisanna resembles a form of a giant penguin. Because of her weight, she can smash her opponent or attack them. Triple Unison Explosion: Lisanna use her Animal Soul: Wings and fused with Levy's Solid Script Storm and Cana's Explosion card to make a Triple Unison Explosion and defeated Kain. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 118 Equipment Edolas Magic Staff (former): In Edolas, Lisanna used an unnamed Magic staff. Magic Sword (former): In the anime, Lisanna's Edolas weapon was instead a purple and white sword with a scroll-like cloth swirling around it.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 92 Appearances in Other Media OVA Memory Days A young Lisanna appears in the third OVA, Memory Days. She tries to discourage Mirajane from trying to fight Erza and later watches as Elfman plays a game with Cana.Fairy Tail Anime: OVA, Memory Days Video Games Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, possess the following moves: *'Main': Animal Soul: Bird *'Sub 1': Animal Soul: Rabbit *'Sub 2': Animal Soul: Owl *'Sub 3': Animal Soul: Armadillo *'Super': Animal Soul: Tigress Major Battles *Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs. Edolas Royal Army *Juvia Lockser & Lisanna vs. Erza Scarlet *Mirajane Strauss & Lisanna Strauss vs. Azuma *Freed Justine, Bickslow & Lisanna Strauss vs. Rustyrose *Lisanna Strauss, Levy McGarden & Cana Alberona vs. Kain Hikaru *Fairy Tail vs. Acnologia Quotes *(To Natsu Dragneel )'' "When we grow up... Can I be your wife?"'' Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55.5, Page 13 *(To herself)'' "I can't be found out... I don't want to make Mira-sis and the others sad again. I have to hold it in! I will live out my life in Edolas..."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Page 12 *( To Natsu) "Hey... If I disappear again sometime... Will you come and find me, Natsu?"''Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 76 *(To Lucy Heartfilia) ''"Make sure you always stay close to Natsu. When the comrades he trusts are near him... Natsu gets even stronger."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Page 5 Trivia * In the anime, it shows Lisanna was presumed killed when a berserk Elfman smacked her and sent her flying into the forest.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 24 **Shinji Ishihira, the anime director for Fairy Tail, stated he purposefully left the matter of her death up in the air in the anime in the hopes that she was alive, which is proven to be true as of chapter 199. *On Lisanna's grave, it revealed that she was born on X768 and supposedly died in X782. Her guild card mentions she is currently 17. This would mean Lisanna was 15 before she was sent to Edolas and 17 by the end of Edolas arc since Erza stated she apparently died two years ago.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Page 6 *In the anime Lisanna's grave is located both at her childhood base where she and Natsu raised Happy's egg, because Natsu made a grave of his own for Lisanna and in the Cathedral Church.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 79 In the manga, her grave is shown only in the courtyard of Cathedral Church.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Page 15 *Lisanna's guild member stamp in the anime was located on her left upper arm and was red, but the stamp disappeared when she got sucked into the Anima. After she is in Edolas, it is seen that she got re-stamped on her left upper leg, colored white, the same place and colour as her older sister, Mirajane's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 16 *When she was a child her dress was seen as pink in the anime but in the manga it's illustrated as a grayish blue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55.5, Page 2 *Her grave at Kardia Cathedral read: Lisanna beloved sister and friend to animal souls. X768 ~ X782Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 95 *The anime and manga portrayed Lisanna's clothes in Edolas differently. *In anime, Lisanna is shown terrible at dancing.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 125 *In episode 130, Lisanna stated that she used to sleep with Mirajane and Elfman on one large bed.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 130 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Needs Help